1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in standing supports and, more particularly, to a new and improved support for assisting persons paralyzed in their lower extremities in assuming a standing position and enabling such persons to move from one location to another under their own power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs are used to move handicapped or disabled persons from one location to another. Conventional wheelchairs are constructed to transport the handicapped person in a sitting position. Such wheelchairs are usually configured as a chair supported by a tubular framework. A pair of relatively large drive wheels, rotatably mounted upon the framework are positioned so that hand rails attached to the wheels may be grasped by the user and rotated to move the wheelchair from one location to another. A pair of castered wheels are journaled to the framework to enable concurrent rotation about a horizontal and a vertical axis. When differential torque is applied to the drive wheels, the user can steer the wheelchair to effect a desired direction and movement.
In addition to the sitting wheelchair described above, devices have been configured which enable a paraplegic to propel himself while in a standing position. This enables the handicapped person to engage in other activities and interests that are unavailable in the sitting position. Furthermore, as a result of these standing support devices, the handicapped can now operate businesses and work at skilled trades where standing is required. One such standing support device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,105 to R. W. Heriford, issued Oct. 15, 1963. These standing supports generally have a pair of side frame members with cross bracing members joined therebetween. Hand wheels are rotatably mounted above and parallel to a pair of drive wheels. A chain assembly links the hand wheels to the drive wheels to enable a standing person to rotate the drive wheels as desired. Generally, the outermost transverse dimension of these vertical supports is about the same as conventional wheelchairs, e.g. about twenty-eight inches in width. As a result, these standing supports, as constructed, can move within the pathways and ramps constructed for the wheelchair-bound handicapped.
However, because of the structural configurations of the standing support devices and the conventional sit-down wheelchairs, i.e. outside dimensions are the same, the docking of conventional wheelchairs within the side frame members of the standing supports is obstructed by portions of the tubular framework and/or the drive wheel sub-assembly. As a result, self-transfer by a paraplegic from a conventional sit-down wheelchair to a standing support, or vice-versa, is unnecessarily difficult.
For these reasons, paraplegics or other handicapped persons who use supportive devices have long recognized the need for an improved standing support that enables the conventionally configured sit-down wheelchair to dock therewith, easing the transfer of the handicapped from one vehicle to the other. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.